Shiro Amada
"I won't fight you for the Federation, but I'll sure as hell fight to save my friends!" A native of the Side 2 space colony, Shiro Amada was sixteen when the Principality of Zeon's G3 poison gas attack on the colony occurred. He was present but in a sealed space suit when the gas attacks happened, and survived it only due to this. Witnessing the wanton civilian death all around him filled him with a deep hatred of Zeon and everything they stood for. Having just begun serving in the Earth Federation Forces at the time, Shiro soon transferred to officer training school, and graduated fairly recently, being assigned to Kojima Battalion's 08th Mobile Suit Team in South-East Asia. Known for his surprising skill while piloting a Ball, his boundless enthusiasm and his strange taste in timepieces, Shiro is a competent pilot and is growing into a charismatic leader, but has been known to react suddenly and irrationally under extreme pressure. Background Information Shiro Amada is a native of the space colony Side 2, and was sixteen when the Principality of Zeon's G3 poison gas attacks on the colony occurred. He was on the colony when the gas attacks happened, but due to wearing a sealed space suit, he survived it. Witnessing all the other civilian inhabitants of the colony die horribly from the gas all around him, a deep hatred of Zeon and everything they stood for filled Shiro. Already serving in the Earth Federation Forces at the time, Shiro soon transferred to officer training school, and, after graduating with high marks in mechanics (in part due to his civilian background in technical engineering) and interpersonal dynamics, as well as an above-average grade in squad tactics, was assigned to command the Kojima Battalion's 08th Mobile Suit Team in south-eastern Asia. En route to Earth, the transport Shiro is on intercepts a distress signal from a damaged GM. Convincing the ship's pilot to allow him to go out to save him, Shiro takes the only available unit--a poor excuse for a combat vehicle, the Ball Type K--and locates the source of the signal. Engaging a high-performance Zaku II test type in the Ball, Shiro somehow manages to fight off the Zaku long enough for the GM and it's pilot to escape. He eventually destroyed the Zaku against all odds, though his Ball was critically damaged in the process. Escaping the damaged Ball just before it exploded, Shiro found that the pilot of the Zeon Zaku had escaped as well, and followed the enemy to the ruined hulk of a sunk Magellan battleship. The enemy pilot turned out to be a woman, and Shiro's surprise wasn't quite enough to keep them from engaging one another in a shoot-out with their sidearms. Recklessly, Shiro dives out at the pilot and tackles her after getting nowhere with the gunfight, and aids her after noticing she was wounded. Together, they devised a plan to alert their respective allies that they're both alive, and made it out of the shipwreck individually. The young woman gave Shiro her watch before leaving, and told him her name: Aina Sahalin. Arriving on earth, Shiro, Michel Ninorich and the pilot of the GM Shiro rescued, Terry Sanders Jr., join up with veteran pilot Karen Joshua and sonar navigator Eledore Massis, the rest of the 08th MS Team. He was given the RX-79 Ground-type Gundam unit 081 as his personal mobile suit, and though his boundless enthusiasm and naive idealism (and fondness for fuzzy little inspirational speeches) earn him the initial scorn of his teammates, after a few missions, Shiro gained their trust and began to gradually hone his skills as a pilot. The guerillas in the jungle even learned to like him after he delivered on his promise to free their friends and comrades. In recent months, particularly vicious engagements with Zeon and Divine Crusader forces in the area caused him to require a rebuild of his Ground Gundam into the Ez8 that he currently pilots, and also spread himself out a little further than he would have liked. Rather than continue with his assignment in the region of Asia he had been fighting in, Earth Federation pilots have been recalled from many "non-essential areas," and he had begun to find himself deployed all over the world both with and without the rest of his team. He continued like this, making numerous friends and enemies, until the operation against PLANTS with the GENESIS weapon--and, afterwards, signed on to the newly formed A-LAWS task force. Personality Traits Shiro tends to be a very spirited individual and an overall "nice guy," going through life with apparently black-and-white views and goals (i.e., do good, right wrongs), though he has a tendency to flip a bit when insulted, surprised, or when his teammates are threatened. He has for instance, on one occasion, gotten into a fist fight with other Mobile Suit pilots for harassing and attacking his teammate. He stands up for himself, what he believes in, and for others as well, and isn't afraid to act on his own principles, no matter what other people might think of him for doing it. He'll lead by example and on the front lines instead of hiding behind his team, going above and beyond the call of duty to inspire them to great heights. Unfortunately, regardless of his spirit, Shiro is somewhat inexperienced. On a couple of his first missions on Earth, Shiro was completely on edge in the unfamiliar jungle, causing him to take shots at whatever moved that seemed big enough to be an enemy mobile suit, and it was only luck that it didn't turn into a friendly fire incident. His lack of the combat experience that many other soldiers possesses ties into his naivete and his tendency to judge things in a black-and-white manner, making it hard for him to correctly judge some tactical situations clearly. The stress of combat can cause him to take reckless or downright dangerous risks, often intended to get him out of trouble when anyone else could see it would just land him in more. Shiro's boundless enthusiasm makes people groan when it (frequently) makes him want to deliver a very fuzzy-sounding supposedly-rousing speech before a mission, but Shiro makes up for it by giving his all in whatever he does. If he has to do something, he's going to do it to the best of his ability. Perhaps the most notable thing about his enthusiasm is that it seems to be contagious, though quietly, like a flu bug that nobody wants to admit they've caught till it's symptoms show. Though people might groan inwardly at his speeches and occasionally-spouted corny words of encouragement, they will almost inevitably be bolstered by it in some small way. His enthusiasm may in no small part come back to, despite his age and job choice, the naivete he possesses. He believes in the best of people, in peace rather than the seemingly endless string of wars that have occurred on Earth, and that the Federation will triumph over the DC and Zeon, the latter of which he has a great deal of hatred for--a shocking thing, considering his otherwise positive nature. Life and friendship are two valuable things in Shiro's life. After seeing all those people die in the traumatic gassing of Side 2, Shiro developed a protective streak towards anyone he considers a friend and any civilians that he sees stray into the line of fire. He doesn't want them to get hurt, but the problem is that he's fighting a war, making it very difficult to protect everyone. Though he does fight and kill in battle, he never had a doubt that he could before now; they were all Zeon scum, and not one would hesitate to kill him if they had the chance. They killed all those people, he reasoned, and deserve it. Now that he's met Aina and had a name and a face put to the previously-faceless Zeon pilots he's been fighting, he's begun to have a change of heart. There's no telling what could push him over the edge and make him almost incapable of shooting down an enemy pilot again, but another encounter like the one he had in space would almost certainly do it. Shiro is a very creative individual at the strangest times. When it comes down to coming up with a strange plan on the spot, he generally manages to do it. Often, they're risky. Almost every time, Shiro makes sure the one taking the most dangerous job is himself, but occasionally, he just can't do that. This creativity is probably what gained him the reputation he has as an extraordinary Ball pilot and a competent mechanic, though he leaves the real work on that front to the specialists. He knows how to do hasty field repairs to his own machine's electronics and, if he had the parts or time, to troubleshoot and maintain his unit's Mobile Suits while on an extended mission or improvise while trapped out in the middle of nowhere, as demonstrated when he signaled both Federation and Zeon forces for a rescue when stranded in space. He never gives up, and will always try and engineer a solution to a problem to make sure that everyone comes back alive. Talents & Abilities * Shiro Amada is a capable mechanic and engineer. While he can't do on-the-spot repairs with a mobile suit, if he's given some time, he can generally get things working again. Relations Logs |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category:A-LAWS Category:Not Spies